Various methods have been used in producing a circuit board. In one known method, an electroconductive composition is printed on a synthetic resin substrate such as a polyester film, for example, by screen printing to thereby form a predetermined circuit pattern, and an electroconductive film constituting the electroconductive circuit is formed by heat treating the printed circuit pattern. The electroconductive composition used in this method is, for example, a silver paste produced by adding a binder comprising a thermoplastic resin such as acrylic resin or vinyl acetate resin or a thermosetting resin such as epoxy resin or unsaturated polyester resin, an organic solvent, a curing agent, a catalyst, and the like to electroconductive particles such as silver particles, and kneading the mixture to prepare the silver paste.
For example, JP 2003-203522 A discloses “a silver compound paste comprising silver oxide in particle form and silver salt of a tertiary fatty acid”.